Bonded
by Gleeffyndor
Summary: The Professors at Hogwarts realise to their dismay that the 7th years have no idea what it is like to really live in the real world. Luckily Dumbledore has a plan. What is it?
1. Prologue

**Authors note and disclaimers**

Sto _ry_

 **Hello! Thanks for clicking on this story! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I would have already seen the Cursed Child instead of my parents saying that it is a bit too expensive to go at the moment.**

 **Prologue**

Professor Minerva McGonagall stormed into Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's Office agitatedly with her brow heavily furrowed.

"Albus" She exclaimed. "Do you realise that our seventh years have absolutely no experience what it is like out in the real world? Looking after themselves and, if they get into a relationship and have children, no idea how to look after a family?"

Dumbledore sighed and nodded. "I know Minerva. But I have a plan. And I believe that it will work very well. Come here and I will tell you all about it." He replied.

Minerva, curious, walked over to Dumbledore who bent down and quietly whispered something in her ear before straightening back up.

"Really Albus? You think that there is any chance of that going well?" Minerva questioned anxiously.

"Trust me Minerva. It will work." Dumbledore assured her mysteriously. She then nodded and left the office, wringing her hands together nervously.

 **What do you think Dumbledore's plan is? Tell me what you think it is in the reviews! I hope you like the sound of this story! I'm always open for constructive criticism! I'm no professional author so I'm sure there is lots that I can improve on!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Welcome Back! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter** **and I hope you like this one just as much!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The Queen J.K. Rowling does.**

Chapter 1:

Hermione Granger hurriedly ran to the Great hall. She had to be there 20 minutes early or she was running late in her brain. As she entered the hall she glanced around nervously at the few other people there, trying to work out why the whole year had received lessons to meet there in the time when they would normally be in their first class. There was no explanation in the letter so everyone was completely in the dark to what was going on.

20 Minutes Later, the whole year was in the Great Hall. The noise was tremendous and then it suddenly went silent. Professor Dumbledore had arrived.

"Good Morning everyone. I am sure you are wondering why you are here. Well, it has been brought to my attention that you 7th years have no idea what it is like to live in the real world. So we have decided that to teach you this, instead of living in your normal dorms in your houses with your usual roommates you will all be paired up with another student from another house unless we run out of doing it equally. You will be staying in a small neighbourhood which we have constructed and all the females in the relationship will be given tablets containing parts of their genes and the other partner's genes which will make them pregnant with the couple's baby. I will be a very short one month pregnancy and then you will have a child which you will have for most of the year and who will grow up in stages about every two or three months until he or she is 13. Then, towards the end of the year he or she will disappear. Some of you lucky ladies will be given the joy of twins. And all of this on top of juggling your schoolwork. I expect all of you to do all of your homework, come to all of your lessons on your new revised timetables which you will share with your partner and still get amazing grades." Utter silence in the hall. "So. Let's get you into your couples. The Sorting hat will be choosing them." Dumledore sets the hat on the table and it starts to speak.

"Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot.

Vincent Crabbe and Lavender Brown

Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood

Gregory Goyle and Parvati Patil

Padma Patil and Ronald Weasley

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

Hermione felt her whole world crashing in around her. She had Draco Malfoy? She had to live with him for a full year? She had to carry his CHILD? How was she meant do this…

 **I hope you liked this chapter! I'm so sorry it is very short! It is just all that I can put into this one without it being too fast! Please give me constructive criticism and tell me what you thought of it in the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 2

'Okay Students,' Dumbledore said. 'I'm going to call you all up pair by pair and you will go through the door behind me to see Professor McGonagall who will bond every couple together and show you to your apartments. Tomorrow we will collect the DNA needed to create the tablet which will start the pregnancy process. So let's get this show on the road. How about we start with…..

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger!'

Hermione groaned and started to walk towards the door, staying as far away from Draco as she could in the small gap between the tables, going straight through the door and standing awkwardly next to Professor McGonagall as Draco strolled in.

"Right, let's get you two bonded and then we can get you settled into your apartment. I promise you they're nice places." McGonagall said, smiling kindly at Hermione. "So, if you could just join hands so I can bond you."

"I'm not touching That." Draco spat at Hermione, sneering.

"Don't worry, I don't want to touch you either, Malfoy," Hermione spat back.

"You two are going to do this one thing or you will both fail this class." Professor McGonagall told them sternly.

With a sigh, Hermione grasped Draco's hands, both staring daggers at each other and Professor Mcgonagall started to wind her wand around their hands, creating chains in a similar way to the unbreakable vow. When she pulled it away, the chains evaporated into a shower of gold stars, rising to the ceiling and she stepped back surprised.

"Well, I think this will be an excellent partnership," McGonagall said with a startled smile.

Draco grunted sarcastically, "right. Me and the nerd will get on soooooooo well."

Hermione and Professor McGonagall ignored him and they started to walk to the new room, McGonagall leading the way. When they arrived, it was to see an average sized semi-detached house in a street of houses all looking the same, the only difference being the colours of the doors, which were just outside the castle. Their humble abode had a deep purple door and was simply made ut of a warm red toned brick.

"Okay, this is your home for the year. I'll leave you to pick a password, as the door acts like a painting. Just say your password and it will record that and open to it." McGonagall said before walking away and heading back towards the castle.

"Sooo… how about… 'Mudbloods' for our password? I'm sure it's what you would like," Hermione snapped at him.

"Oh? I thought that was what you would want? Seeing as it is what you are." Draco sneered.

"Oh, no thanks. Couldn't focus on me like that." Hermione told him condescendingly.

They stayed in silence thinking for a moment before Hermione looked up like she had been hit. Hit by an idea perhaps.

"How about 'Home'?" She suggested.

"'Home'" Draco mused. "Short, Snappy, easy to remember. I guess it will do."

"Okay." Hermione replied and then set it as the password, opening the door and walking inside and turning to face Draco.

"Well, Malfoy, I was thinking, we are stuck in this for the full year. And we have to raise a child together. This hatred filled atmosphere we have isn't suitable for that. So, can we please try to be, if not friends, at least civil to each other?" Hermione asked with a nervous smile directed at him.

"Okay Granger. That sounds like a suitable idea. How about, we start afresh like we have never met?" He asked her politely.

"Lets." She smiled at him and held out a hand for a handshake. "Good Afternoon. My name is Hermione Jean Granger. What is yours?"

"Nice to meet you Hermione," Draco replied, taking her hand firmly in his larger one and shaking it. "I'm Draco Lucius Malfoy."

They smiled warmly at each other and held onto each others hands for a few moments longer than was strictly necessary. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad.


	4. Chapter 3

Hermione and Draco stepped away from each other after a few moments, awkwardly releasing each others hands and stepping backwards.

"Erm, shall we go and explore our house then Draco?" Hermione asked with a friendly smile.

"Yes, good idea Hermione," Draco replied before they stepped further into the house. What they found was a cosy looking sitting room with a large comfy looking sofa and a huge TV. It was simply but elegantly furnished with pretty decorations and bookshelves all around the room. When they explored further, they found a beautiful bathroom with shiny tiles and a huge round tub in the centre and loads of glimmering gold taps around the edges. Then they opened the door on the other side of the room to reveal a giant bedroom which had fully stocked bookshelves all around the edges, two large matching wardrobes, a dressing table and two bedside tables. Which were on either sides of a large double bed. The only bed in the room.

"Oh! I'll sleep on the couch Hermione, don't worry," Draco told her chivalrously.

"I can't let you do that Draco, we can share. It's a large enough bed." Hermione insisted.

"But,"

"I insist." Hermione interrupted him quickly.

"Well, if you insist," Draco sighed, smiling at her.

They both sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at each other.

"So, Hermione, tell me about you." Draco enquired.

"Oh, okay," Hermione replied in a surprised manner. "Well, I love to read, and I am a very intellectual person, I really enjoy school and school work, as it is my escape from everything else. My parents are muggle dentists and they were very accepting and excited when we found out I was a witch. I also love a TV show called Glee. It's about a high school Glee club and the kids in it. It is awesome!"

"I love Glee too!" Draco said excitedly, grinning.

"Do you? Well, on three let's say our favourite ship from the show! One…Two… Three!" Hermione squealed.

On the word three, they both shouted "Klaine!" and then dissolved into a fit of laughter. "Oh my gosh yes!" Hermione giggled. "Shall we do a Brittana/Hummelberry high five?"

Draco nodded and they linked pinkie fingers, shaking them up and down.

"We have to go into breakfast tomorrow like that." Draco grinned. "It will confuse everyone so much."

"I can't believe you have watched it too! I thought I was the only one in this school!" Hermione told him excitedly, throwing her arms around him excitedly in a tight hug.

"Well, I clearly haven't been living in a hole like everyone else in this school then!" Draco exclaimed, hugging her back tightly.

After their mini fangirl and fanboy moments, they were left in a warm embrace and Hermione rested her head against Draco's shoulder.

"So, Draco, now it is your turn to tell me about you." Hermione smiled, her voice coming out slightly muffled against his shoulder.

"Ah, yes," He said. "Well, I also love to read and enjoy schoolwork. You know we have an obsession with the same TV show. I also love to eat green apples. My Dad works in the ministry of magic as Minister Fudges right hand man and my mum is a fashion designer and beautician. Just as a heads up, I'm sure she will want to take you on a shopping trip sometime and pick out some outfits for you."

"That is awesome Draco! Your mum sounds lovely and a shopping trip sounds amazing as long as she would like to take me." Hermione told him with a huge shiny smile.

"Great! I'll get in touch with her and set that up. Also, I was wondering if you wanted to come to Hogsmeade with me – just as friends of course - for the next trip?" Draco inquired nervously.

"That sounds brilliant Draco." Hermione smiled reassuringly.

 **I hope you liked this chapter! I'm sorry if this feels like it is moving a bit too fast or they are a little out of character. Bear in mind it is my first fanfiction. Also, please imagine Harry Potter is set in 2017, when I am writing this, and there is all the recent technology.**

 **Please review as it will make my week and don't be afraid to give me constructive criticism.**


	5. Chapter 4

Hermione and Draco grinned brightly at each other and giggled as they stood outside the great hall and linked pinkie fingers tightly, walking through the doors and going straight over to the Gryffindor table, standing behind Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Hi you guys, you don't mind if Draco sits with us do you?" Hermione asked.

"What? You're just friends with that snake now are you? No, he can't sit with us!" Ron exclaimed, Harry nodding.

"Ugh! You idiots. Don't you see that Draco isn't a bad guy?" Hermione shouted in disbelief. "Forget it. We will sit somewhere else. Oh, and Ronald, no. I won't help you with your homework later."

The two of them walked further down the table and sat down in a space next to Lavender Brown and Terry Boot, who were chatting away and smiled reassuringly at them. As soon as they sat down, Ginny rushed over to them and sat down opposite them.

"Ignore Harry and Ron. They're stupid. And they'll come 'round. Anyway, you've got me on your side." Ginny grinned at Hermione and turned to Draco. "Hey! Excuse my rudeness at not introducing myself, I just needed to get that out. I'm Ginevra-Ginny-Weasley, what's your name?" She held out her hand, smiling.

"Hey Ginny! I'm Draco Malfoy! And don't worry about it, I don't mind." He replied, grabbing her hand and shaking it with a smile.

"Thank you, Gin." Hermione said quietly, reaching across the table and hugging her before sitting back on the bench and looking down at her hands.

"You're welcome 'Mione." Ginny beamed.

"You okay Hermione?" Draco asked worriedly, putting an arm around her shoulders.

Hermione stayed silent, still looking down, but she started to sob silently, her shoulders shaking. Draco quickly stood, his arm still around her shoulders and he quickly walked her out of the great hall, holding her close to his side. They got outside the doors and as soon as they came around the corner, Hermione slid down the wall to the floor, sobbing. Draco sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him and letting her rest her head on his chest. He gently rubbed circle motions on her back as she cried her eyes out. There were no questions asked, just constant warm support offered. After a few minutes, Hermione suddenly stood up and ran off down the corridors, still crying. Draco sat for a few more minutes, so as to give Hermione some space and then stood, heading the same direction that Hermione had run away in.

It took him around 20 minutes to find her and when he did, she was in the astronomy tower, curled up in the corner, crying hysterically. He walked over and picked her up in a bridal carry, holding her close and then carried her back to their dormitory, placing her into the bed and tucking her in, walking out of the room and lying down on the sofa outside, falling asleep quickly.

 **I hope you enjoyed this! Please review and tell me what you think! This was really fun to write, so I hope it reads the same!**


	6. Chapter 5

Draco woke up with a start to hear a piercing scream coming from Hermione's room. In alarm, he stood up quickly and raced to the door of the room, knocking briskly and then opening it when he got no response, just continued screaming. What he saw when he stepped inside was Hermione asleep on her bed, clearly having a nightmare and thrashing around, screaming and crying hysterically. Her bed sheets were wound around her and she was half-way off the bed. Draco carefully stepped closer to her and shook her carefully.

"'Mione? Wake up! You're having a nightmare 'Mione, it's okay." He implored.

She woke up and curled up into a ball, sobbing.

"I'm sorry for waking you…" She sobbed.

"No! Don't worry about that!" Draco told her. "Does this happen often?"

"It's been happening for quite a while, yeah…" She replied.

"Oh, 'Mione, why didn't you say anything?" Draco inquired. "And what are they about?"

"I don't know, I didn't feel like I could, like it isn't important… and the nightmares… they're about that time in the Manor with Bellatrix." As she spoke, her voice got smaller and smaller and she began to shake, flinching away from him.

Draco swiftly wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his side, hugging her tightly.

"I'm so sorry…I wish I'd said something then, I might have been able to stop her." Draco told her.

"You did. You tried. You said it might not be Harry. Thank You for that by the way. She just didn't believe you." Hermione responded quietly.

"You're welcome 'Mione. You feeling any better?" He asked, rubbing her back.

"A little." Hermione answered.

Draco started to stand up and Hermione grabbed onto his arm quickly.

"Please stay? I want someone here. And anyway, I thought we had agreed we would share the bed. You don't have to sleep on the sofa." Hermione pleaded with him.

"Okay," Draco said, sitting down on the bed, where he slipped under the covers, and Hermione immediately cuddled into his side, still shakily sobbing.

They lay like this for a while until Hermione's sobs slowed down to a halt and they both drifted off into the warm embrace of sleep.

**********************************************************************************  
The next morning Hermione awoke to find herself snuggled up in a bed with a warm arm around her shoulders. She sat up quickly to find that the arm belonged to one Draco Malfoy. Relaxing back into the pillows, she began to recall the events of the night before. Harry. Ron. Running away. Draco following her and holding her as she cried. Him carrying her back to the apartment and putting her in bed. The nightmare. That awful, awful, nightmare. Him coming in, hugging her. Him being so reassuring. Him holding her throughout the night.

As she lay there, his arm around her, Hermione felt a strange feeling bubbling in her stomach. A feeling she had had before but not recently. Butterflies. But no. She couldn't be feeling like this about HIM. She couldn't have a crush on Draco Malfoy.

Pushing those feelings to the back of her mind for now, Hermione stood up and got out of the bed, grabbing her clothes and toiletries and going into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Ooh Hermione, do you have a crush on our Draco here? Sure sounds like it! Special thanks to** _ **Dracoluvsapples**_ **and** _ **SerenitySerena**_ **for being the first two reviews on this! It really means the world!**

 **I'm sorry that this took slightly longer to update and that the updates are slightly more irregular, I'm snatching minutes to write whenever I get time.**


End file.
